PROSTATE CANCER PROGRAM (PC) ABSTRACT: The purpose of PC is to reduce prostate cancer burden. PC members investigate the basis of prostate cancer development and progression, developing new clinical interventions to reduce prostate cancer incidence and mortality, and designing/testing interventions in populations. Overarching goals are to: 1) Develop new methods for prostate cancer prevention and detection; and 2) Discover new precision- based approaches for preventing and/or managing advanced stage disease. Current aims are: Aim 1: Identify new nodes of therapeutic intervention via assessment of AR signaling and crosstalk Aim 2: Create and test novel treatment strategies beyond AR for advanced prostate cancer Aim 3: Develop and test new approaches for prostate cancer risk and detection These goals are of critical importance, given the disproportionately high incidence of and mortality from prostate cancer in our catchment area. PC is comprised of 28 basic, population, and clinical researchers who have developed robust mechanisms for conducting interdisciplinary and transdisciplinary research, and have generated a number of paradigm-shifting and practice-changing discoveries in the project period. PC members generated 550 publications, an increase of +60.3% over the prior project period. Of these, 142 (25.8%) were intra-programmatic, an exceptional increase since the last funding cycle of +98.4%; 151 were inter-programmatic (27.5%). Overall impact improved with 12.4% appearing in journals with an impact factor >10 and an average impact factor of 5.7. In 2016, SKCC also began to track collaborations with authors from other NCI-designated Cancer Centers; at present, 47.8% of PC Program publications were in collaboration with other NCI-designated Centers. The overall impact of PC is illustrated high-impact discoveries appearing in journals including Cancer Cell, Cancer Discovery, J. Clin Invest. Mol Cell, J Clin Oncol, and NEJM. PC members have been exceptionally productive in securing funding. Notably, the mechanism for calculating total and direct costs changed since the last CCSG review, now requiring exclusion of funding sources that were allowable in the last review. Further, SKCC was last reviewed during the peak of ARRA funding. Despite these barriers in comparing current funding totals versus the last review, PC is strong. Total cancer relevant funding increased from $5.7M to $11.0M total costs (+93.0%) with direct costs also increasing from $4.0M to $8.5M (+113%). Annual peer-reviewed funding also increased from $4.4M (total) to $7.7M (+75.0%), with direct costs increasing from $2.9M to $5.9M (+100.0%). Of this, 50.6% is peer- reviewed funding derived from NCI, and 66.2% from combined federal cancer-dedicated peer review sources (NCI + DOD Cancer Programs).